equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend You Were Meant To Be
Legend You Were Meant To Be is a song from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. The song serves as the fifth track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, under the title Legend You Are Meant To Be. Production The song was adapted into chapter 21 of the Legend of Everfree novelization, published twenty-five days before the film's premiere, but features different lyrics. Lyrics Film version :Sparkle ::I used to think that stories were just that ::Set in stone, concrete as a fact ::It didn't dawn on me ::That I could change history :Shimmer ::Now I know I'm writing my own song ::Fight my way to the ending that I want ::I'll turn a tragedy :Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle ::Into an epic fantasy :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::You can be a hero (hero) too ::Oh-oh-oh ::Take my hand, I'm here for you ::Come away with me ::Be the legend you were meant to be ::You'll always be Everfree ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be :Fluttershy ::There was a time when fear would hold me down ::'Cause I let it chain me to the ground :Dash ::Look at me now, I'm soaring high ::It's never boring in the sky :Applejack ::When I know I've got friends on my side ::Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride :Rarity ::Together we will shine so bright ::A radiant brilliance in the night :Rainbooms ::Hey, hey, hey ::You can be a hero (hero) too ::Oh-oh-oh ::Take my hand, I'm here for you ::Come away with me ::Be the legend you were meant to be ::You'll always be Everfree ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be ::Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah ::To be the legend you were meant to be! Book version :Sonic Rainbooms ::I used to think that stories were just that. ::Set in stone, concrete as a fact. ::It didn't come to that I could change history. ::Now I know I write my own, ::Fight my way to the ending that I want. ::I'll turn a tragedy to an epic fantasy! ::Hey, hey, hey. ::You can be a hero, too. ::Take my hand; I'm here for you! ::Come, come away with me. ::Be the legend you were meant to be! ::You are and always will be Everfree! ::There was a time when fear held me down. ::I let it chain me to the ground. ::But now I'm soaring. Life is never boring! ::I'm as awesome as I wanna be. ::But I'm more than I believed. ::Faster than lightning and more exciting, ::We'll be a sight you can't miss, ::Just trust in us 'cause we got this! ::We're always sure to win. ::If we harnes the power that's within. ::Come, come away with me. ::Be the legend you were meant to be! ::You are and always will be Everfree! pl:Legenda, którą pragniesz być pt-br:A Lenda que Nasceu Para Ser Category:Songs Category:Legend of Everfree songs Category:Album songs